Julie's Angel
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Julie Teegar is the victim of a backpack bomb Trudy knows that Adrian can't afford emotionally to lose another person he loves. She is with Julie the whole time. She protects Julie and loves her. Will Julie survive? Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Monk or any of the orginal characters

* * *

"Hey honey," Natalie said to Julie when she got home, "how was your day today"

"Great," Julie replied, "I got the lead in my school play. I'm playing Katie in Rumplestilkin the musical"

"I'm proud of you"

"You're proud of me because I got the part?"

"No. I'm proud of you because you're you."

"I love you mom"

"Love you too," Natalie replied

"Can I go to Ellen's party tonight," Julie asked

"Um… yeah sure as long as you get all your homework done"

"Thanks mom, you're the best," Julie exclaimed and ran off to her room to work on her homework.

Natalie sat down and started to work on balancing her checkbook and didn't find herself doing such a great job at it. It was only seconds later that she heard an explosion. It came from Julie's room. She ran into her daughter's room and gasped at the sight. Julie was lying unconscious, a part of her finger missing knocked out. Natalie realized what had happened. From the soot and smoke and the sight of her precious daughter it was obvious what had happened. Someone had planted a bomb in Julie's backpack.

Thinking quickly Natalie picked up her cell phone and dialed 911.

"911," a nasally voice said, "what is the nature of your emergency"

"Yes someone planted a bomb in my daughter's backpack and she'll lying on the floor unconscious," Natalie said hysterical

"Okay ma'am I need you're address and then we will send over an ambulance and police"

Natalie gave the required information.

_ Meanwhile Julie found herself floating far away from the pain. She was in a place where she was whole and free. She could her children laughing in the background and saw a beautiful waterfall filled with golden water. She saw a rainbow colored light and then she saw the most beautiful angel in the existence. She recognized her quickly because Mr. Monk spoke of her time and time again_

_"Hello Julie," the angel said in a gentle voice, "welcome to heaven"_

_ "Am I dead," Julie asked surprised she was calm instead of in a panic._

_"No sweetheart you're not dead yet. It's not your time just yet. Far too many people need you. Your mother needs you. __Adrian__ needs you—he can't lose another person he loves… not just yet"_

_"So… what am I doing here?"_

_"This is sort of like a train station. You are in too much pain right now to be in your own body. So right now you're here. You'll be here for awhile and then you'll be back when it's your time"_

Leland was in his office when his phone rang.

"SFPD"  
He listened for a moment then got off the phone. He called Monk

"Hello?"

"Monk you need to take a cab to Natalie's house **yesterday"**

How can I take it yesterday? I would have to build a machine and go back in time-"

"Monk I mean as soon as you can. Someone put a bomb in Julie's backpack and she's at the hospital right now in emergency surgery"  
Monk felt his heart drop down to his toes.

"WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING"

"Does it sound like I know," Leland said, "Monk only you can figure this one out"

"Shouldn't I go support Natalie," Monk asked

"After you find out what bastard did this you should," Leland replied, "for all we know it could have been-"  
Leland didn't have to continue. Monk knew what he was thinking.

"I know," he said, "it could have been the same person who killed Trudy"

_"Why do I have to go back," Julie asked the angel_

_"Like I explained your mom needs you and __Adrian__ needs you and your friends need you. Besides you have a part that you're going to be playing," she reminded her_

_"But won't I be in a whole lot of pain," Julie asked_

_"Julie honey have you ever had a bad day?"_

_"Um… of course… in 5th grade at school once…"_

_"That must have been really tough for you"_

_"It was… I was in tears"_

_"But did you give up"  
Julie shook her head._

In the house Monk did his Zen dance and he immediately noticed something

"A part of Julie's finger"  
Normally he would have been grossed out by it but instead he picked up the part of the finger and packed it in ice. Then he RAN to the hospital bringing the finger with him.

"Can I help you," asked the nurse

"SHARONA… oh my GOD"

"Adrian?"

"You have a young lady named Julie Teegar in here"

"Yes we do"

"I found the rest of her finger"

Sharona brought the finger into the OR and the finger was reattached. Natalie saw Monk and clung to him in terror. He didn't let his awkwardness control him. He pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back and soothing her. In his mind he was pretending she was Trudy because that's the only way he felt comfortable with close contact like that.

"She's going to come through this," Monk said firmly.

"I'm so scared"

"I know. So am I. Julie is like a daughter to me but she is not going to leave this world… not for a long time"

_"Julie," the angel said gently, "its time to go back"_

_"Why," Julie asked_

_"It'll be okay," she assured her giving her one last hug_

"Ms. Teegar," the doctor said, "we fixed the damage and Julie is going to survive this… she'll be in a lot of pain for awhile but she's passed the worst of it. She must have had help from above"

Trudy looked down at Julie and smiled. Julie certainly did have help from above. Adrian knew it too.

"Thank you Trudy," he whispered, "I love you"


End file.
